Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 34
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Gleeok vs. Twinrova Thought I'd try it again. both have fire/ice abilities and both are beaten by Link deflecting one's elemement at the opposite element. Stardude613 : : Kind of interesting. Not great, but I can see it being an okay battle. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I say we give the elemental fire/ice masters a break for a while. They'd all be easily done in with lightning, since none of them have that ability. Portal-Kombat : : I just don't consider it to be a good fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a reasonably good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Death Mountain vs. Snowpeak The Mountain of Fire or the Mountain of Ice?--PoogMaster 14:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Uggg...location battles...me-sa no likey...(I'll be expecting the lawsuit from AK any moment now...)--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely not.... sorry but its boring! --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'd vote Snowpeak. This fight won't get picked though... people generally prefer character battles, not location battles. Portal-Kombat : : MS, your summons will arrive in the mail in a couple of days. Anyways, I like this fight. I sure wish there could be more location battles. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Location battles should have stopped after Hyrule vs. Termina (that one was pretty good, though). Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:52, 17 March, 2009 : : No. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Epona vs. King of Red Lions Or sailing vs horseback riding, whichever you prefer to call it : :Hard choice, but I'm gonna say not, sorry. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : I see where your going...but they're too diffrent--Windu223 16:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : A better way of putting it would be "your preferred method of transportation", but this will inevitably lead to an Ocarina of Time vs. Wind Waker war. Portal-Kombat : : Portal-Kombat already said what I was going ter. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Actually OoT MM and TP have Epona, In fact I was thinking of TP's because it was most memorable. So how is it a OoT vs WW? : : Please don't start a "which Epona appearance was the most memorable" discussion...the fact that someone automatically assumed it was the Ocarina of Time Epona tells you something, though. --AuronKaizer( ) 14:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : Not very interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo The battle of the very large pigs. Both are unusually powerful for their species. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is so stupid, I'm almost certain that it won't get in. I still like it, though, so I'm suggesting it anyway (well, that and there's at least a chance that it might do ok...). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but Link the Pig is too powerful to fight "fairly" in Temple of Courage. It would eat Lord Bullbo, probably along with King Bulblin... Portal-Kombat : : I like it for the comedic value. This could be really funny to see! Sincerely, Watcher. : : I agree, a humorous battle would be good for the Temple of Courage. Pianist Link 02:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, battle of pigs. As long as they use pointy knives, it could be good. The post-pork party is on me! --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i fear this might boil down to wind waker v twilight princess Oni Dark PoogMaster 14:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I will consider this one....Darkest-Link123 13:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry but we have a fat pig with stubby legs vs. a large armored warthog thats three times his size... Dark Ridley 14:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is more a battle of WW vs. TP than two characters, and we all know it. It is interesting, but I'm going to have to oppose. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : The Pigmask army wants YOU to support Porky! Portal-Kombat : : I love it! Everyone takes Temple of Courage so seriously, we need a little comic relief. I'm still afraid there will be major fights over this though. Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:56, 17 March, 2009 : :Kinda boringDarkest-Link123 14:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Carock An intense fight between two powerful magi whom are dedicated to Ganon. Both are similar to Wizzrobes in their respictive games (combat-wise), and both need to have their spells knocked back at them in order to be defeated... whom will win?! Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's perfectly decent, but it doesn't seem that interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : sounds fun to me--Twilitlink 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Anything that involves Zelda II presented in a negative light (in this instance, by losing with 1% of the votes) is good enough for me. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i was waiting for dialask to find a wizzrobe fight and here it is along with a zelda ii fighter. this does seem quite similar to the one i was sugesting about sugesting on a talk page but only improved. Oni Dark Link 10:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : no 2D only noooo!Darkest-Link123 13:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm opposing, but not because of Darkest-Link123's bad reason. As much as I like Carock, which I've included in a story some of you may have seen, I feel this fight would be too much in Agahnim's favor due to he was a major boss with a backstory while Carock was a dungeon boss with little known about him. Dark Ridley 14:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : At this rate I will never get my wizzrobe fight...I might go into an infinite loop and 'spload' *boom*. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : It is not that it is a bad idea, I just think either Carock or Aganhim should fight someone more on their level. Dark Ridley 15:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :I doubt it will win, but there is something about it I like. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Grim Creeper vs. Stalfos Reaper Battle of the undead entities named after the harbinger of death. Both minibosses are Stalfos that have someone gained great power through unknown means and use them to spread pain and suffering. Dark Ridley 00:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a pretty good fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : As much as I like fights of the undead (quite alot) I kind of tired of them right now--Twilitlink 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. Just nah. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i like this Oni Dark Link 12:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :No, just no. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Why is this such a bad idea? They have alot in common... and many of you, besides Twilitlink, haven't given actual reasons for disliking it. Dark Ridley 20:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :It isn't terrible, but people are getting sick of the undead fights. --EveryDayJoe45 20:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Quill Battle of the mail men. (don't think this has been done before) --EveryDayJoe45 02:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : the only connection i see is that they deliver mail. you could put link into the same catogry also. i think there are better ones this week Oni Dark Link 10:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I will consider supporting this : : Inteesting enough... --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : When you think about it, the mailmen in the Zelda series are pretty resilient characters. Quill saved Link from the Forsaken Fortress and the Postman fought his way down to the final floor of the Cave of Ordeals! Portal-Kombat : : I like it, both are farilly irritating and no matter were you are they both seem to be able to find you...creepy.Gbadude3 : : Uninteresting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Navi vs. Midna Battle of the Annoying sidekicks, who's voice is more irritating? User: Hyperwire : : How many times has this been suggested and thrown out of the bar head first? First to guess right gets a popsicle! Anyways...I think we oughta just do it to ascertain the result once and for all. --AuronKaizer( ) 05:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : if you want to know why i oppose then search the archives Oni Dark Link 10:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry Hyperwire, but most people don't consider midna annoying, so it would turn into an annoying navi fight, or a midna demolish fight. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This looks funDarkest-Link123 13:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Is this a fight for who is better or who is worse? --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight should finally get its conclusion that way nobody will complain about it anymore. Portal-Kombat : : I like it. Gbadude3 : : i think this one would be pretty close. i enjoy close battles. there are things we all loved/hated about both guides. and they're both popular enough games that it wouldnt come down to which one was more overrated. Katamariqueen 21:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : First off, it's debatable whether they're annoying. While many people find Navi annoying and some people find Midna annoying, that's still just an opinion, however common it may be. Anyway, this fight is uninteresting, unoriginal, and overall not a good fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Well, for my fight both combatants are not technically undead... Dark Ridley 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) People are being really bad about signing their comments/suggestions this week... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, there are a lot of different opinions this week. A lot of fights have a lot of supports and a lot of opposes. For once, there's no apparent winner. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 19:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC)